


Over the table

by armapella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, cock - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a NatsuXGrey illustration :) Enjoy !<br/>EXPLICIT IMAGE, read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the table

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please don't forget to comment.  
> You can check out more of my work at armapella.tumblr.com


End file.
